queens_of_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Perigrindr Shook
Perigrindr Shook is a halfling wizard and archaeologist at the College of Wizardry, investigating legends of the lost cult of Cal-Gon. Herstory Pre-Show Perigrindr studied at the College of Wizardry, and grew an interest in lost cultures. After receiving a letter from a colleague, he went in search of rumors of a magical treasure in the Neverglades. He found a patron to fund his quest in actor/dancer/bard Charismo Collins, who agreed to pay if he could come along. Charismo's funds also allowed the hiring of Agrias Lunnette, a paladin to act as guard, and Grady Reineke, a ranger to help them survive in the swamp. The Neverglades To arrive in the swamp, they chartered a boat piloted by Captain Hepburn, who was intrigued by all of them, and Perigrindr's talents for conjuring. An albino alligator attacked their vessel, knocking Agrias overboard. She climbs back in before the others can decide what to do to save her. After disembarking, Perigrindr review his research as they trek. They are looking for a temple dedicated to Cal-gon that belonged to a cult that amassed a great amount of wealth from its followers, but hasn't been seen in centuries. As they walked, Perigrindr appeased a group of large cats with conjured milk, and discovered a skeleton with some notes on him, including one that tells people to call on Cal-Gon for help. They do and nothing happens, so they continue. Perigrindr's magic proved useful in their exploration. He cast dancing lights to help deal with a mistifying fog, and a hovering disk to help them clear a patch of quicksand. Upon arriving at the temple, from which the fog was produced, Perigrindr's investigations activated a vine monster. Despite it's attacks, Perigrindr could not bring himself to attack back directly, and merely tripped it with a rope after it smashed a hole in the wall. Perigrindr seems sorry once the monster was destroyed by the others in his group. The Temple of Cal-Gon Inside the temple, a woman named Carol Ann offered for them to join the cult if they passed some trials. In the first trial, a pile of mud formed a golem and attacked the group, forming underneath Perigrindr. He rode the monster, attacking reluctantly with his dagger after the golem pummels him with its fists. Badly injured, Perigrindr recovers thanks to Agrias's divine skills. In later trials, Perigrindr used mage hand to delay clocks to prevent their group from being penalized for taking too much time in a challenge, dove into a nose sculpture, and failed a compatibility test. Afterwards, they are welcomed into the cult and led to the vault, the place they had been hoping to find. Carol Ann tells them they must leave one object of value in the vault to finalize membership before leaving them alone. Perigrindr investigates an idol to Cal-gon - a golden statue of a woman in a sudsy bathtub holding aloft a golden bar of soap. The soap is not attached to the rest and Perigrindr takes it, leaving a bag of sand behind. The temple rumbles, and an apparation of a cult leader, or possibly Cal-gon himself, appears. The cult is revealed to be a scam to steal wealth from people and the three party members who left items in the vault, including Perigrindr, were turned into cats. Grady, still human, gathers the cats together in a motorbike he is stealing and flees the temple. Later Adventures Perigrindr and the others return to his College of Wizardry, but find their companion Charismo missing once they get there. Professor Redgrave suggests the group visit the Fey Wildes and seek the help of Queen Titania, as that was the direction Charismo was seen going. Once in the Wildes, they meet and befriend the Queen who agrees to return their mortal forms and abilities while in her realm if they will work for her. Perigrindr, wanting to learn more about his cat form, asks to keep it and only have his mortal faculties and powers restored. She grants this and asks the group to look for her missing cat, Mr. Mistopholes. While on the search, the group encounter many different fey, as well as a strange pink mud that is highly sticky. Perigrindr takes some. An encounter with a satyr leaves him partially transformed into a donkey. Later, he meets a fae called the White Queen who remembers the future and turns into a sheep. Wanting to gain a wizard familiar, he uses the pink mud to glue himself onto the back of the sheep. He rides her into battle against Mr Mistopholes and his battle cat, who turns out to be Charismo. Once they are defeated, Charismo is restored and Titania welcomes the group to her court. After spending a year researching at Court, Perigrindr, Grady, and Agrias are sent to retrieve an amulet from a vault in a haunted manor that appears once a year. Perigrindr had become obsessed with continuing his transformations and contemplates stealing the pumpkinhead from a sentient scarecrow (but misses the chance at a pumpkin head when Agrias drinks the scarecrows enchanted latte). Throughout the manor the group encounters various monsters. Perigrindr asks a werewolf to bite him to see what happens, and also uses his web spell to stick seven more sheep (one that also gets bit by the werewolf and is named Vivian) to his current sheep. He befriends a hat loving goblin named Pete 2 and the goblin joins him in his ball of sheep. During an encounter with a vampire, he again asks to be bitten. Recognizing a pattern, his companions prevent him from gaining many notes from a Fleshgolem. After successfully retrieving the amulet, the group leaves the manor. What will happen to Perigrindr with his vampire and werewolf bites remains to be seen. Character Sheet Equipment * Dagger Spells * Minor Conjuration * Dancing Lights * Mage Hand Behind the Queens * Perigrindr was played by Anthony Oliveira for a D&D live stream game on twitch as part of the Extra Life fundraiser in November 2017. Anthony is an academic from Toronto who hosts cult classic movie showings and a podcast, the Devil's Party, a tour of Milton's "Paradise Lost". * The name Perigrindr Shook was chosen as part of a twitter poll from Anthony's followers, where names could be suggested in exchange for donations to extra life. Category:Wizards Category:Halflings Category:Extra-Life Player Characters